The Beat Of My Heart
by x-Armani
Summary: When Jude has to do a duet tour with one of the people she hates the most and she thinks he falls for her, will she fall back? I suck at summaries! Please R&R! I update A lot!
1. A Duet? No way

Hey guys thanks for reading! Please read & review my story, even if you hate it )  
(btw; Its writtin in that down format because something was wrong with my computer and it did that everytime  
I wrote, All the chapters wont be like that unless you readers like it I promise! )  
**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story plot, nothing else.**  
--------------

"Jude come on! Wake up already"  
"5 more minutes Sadie, I swear"  
"I'm glad you think I sound like a girl & No Jude, Darius' is waiting for you at G-Major"  
Jude looks up at Tommy looking back at her and laughs "Fine, i'll get up."  
"Thank you! Sheesh!"  
"It'll be a while, while I get dressed and such, So just downstairs and get comfortable."  
"Okay," Tommy responds "Just hurry."  
"Yeah, I will.."

**45 minutes later...**  
They arrive a G-Major 15 minutes late, Sadie greets them at the door  
"Jude, Hi. You're late. Darius needs you in his office ASAP!" She tells her  
"Okay, Okay."  
She knocks on Darius' door  
"Come in" He responds

Jude walks in, "Sorry I'm late, I overslept."  
"Yeah, just be careful next time. Anyways Jude, we need you to be real mature about what Im going to tell you right now."  
"Uh-oh. What did I do?"  
"Nothing. But I do need you to do something. It'll be real good for G-Major and for you too."  
"Uhm, Okay then, I'll do it. What is it?"  
"A tour."  
"Really? When? Wait. Whats the catch?"  
"It's with Shay"  
"What? No way!"  
"C'mon Jude, What happend between you too is ancient history! You really need something like this for your new album."  
"But why does it have to be with Shay?"  
"Oh yeah, You guys are recording another song together."  
"WHAT?! No."  
"Jude..."  
"Darius, I can't. I'm sorry, but No."  
She got up and walked out and ran into Studio C

-  
There was a knock on the door,  
"Come in." She said, almost regretting it.  
"Hey."  
"Tommy, If you're gonna give me some kind of lecture about this whole duet  
leave me alone, I'm not doing it. End of story."  
"Look Jude, Trust me, I know Shay is not a knight in shining armor, but It's for your own good."  
"My own good? Tommy, Do you even know how hard it's gonna be for me to record a song, then go on a tour with my Ex?"  
"No, but Jude, it's only temporary insanity."  
"Yeah, right."  
"C'mon Jude, Do it for me? Please?"  
Shes shakes her head..  
"Tommy, I can't. I'm sor-"  
Tommy interrupts, "Can't you just like, grow up?"  
"What?" She asked, suprised.  
"That whole break-up with Shay happend 3 years ago. You're 19 now Jude, Seriously. It's time to grow up. You NEED this for your album."  
Jude, who was shocked, got up and walked away to Darius' office  
"Darius, how long-" she stops tallking,  
"Hey Jude, you look...really nice"  
"Hello Shay."  
"Jude, just the girl I was looking for," Darius says  
"Have you decided yet If you're doing the duet?" Darius asked  
"Fine." Jude responded while shaking her head as she walked out to only see Tommy standing there  
"You got your wish, pretty boy."  
"Jude, I am so sorry. About what I said before, I didn't mean to be so harsh, its just.."  
"No. You were right. I'm gonna do it."  
"Jude! Get in my office, now!" Darius called  
"Okay D! Well, Tommy, thanks for the 'advice'"  
Jude said as she walked away into Darius' office.  
"Jude, you and Shay need to write a hit in a week, you'll be leaving for a 2 month tour  
in 2 weeks."  
"So soon?"  
"Yes. Just do it, Jude."  
"Fine. C'mon Shay Shay, We should start now."  
"Whateva."  
They both stand up to go into a studio but on their way they see Karma  
"Jude, hey, Who is that girl?" Shay asked her (referring to Karma)  
"Last years Instant Star"  
"Damn. Shes fine"  
"Ew, Shay. Can you not-"  
"Call her over here." He interrupts  
"What? No!"  
"Come on. Call her."  
"Ugh, Hey Karma!" She called  
"Yeah?" She responds  
"This is Shay," Jude tells her  
"I know who he is. The Big S to the H to the A to the Y, and Judes ex.."  
"Right, C'mon Shay lets go." Jude grabs Shay and walks away  
"Jude! What was that about?" Shay asked  
"What?"  
"You like totally dragged me away from her!"  
"No, I didn't. Plus we need to work on our song."  
"Yeah, well,"  
"Can we just get to work?"  
"Yeah, lets go." He responds  
**About 15-20 Minutes later**...  
"Okay, so we have the music, but we need lyrics."  
"Uhm, Okay.."  
"Do we want a topi-"  
and just like that she felt Shays lip crash onto hers.


	2. Authors Note

I totally forgot to all this information before I started.  
(Sorry, but I am new to this Fanfiction stuff!)

**Tommy has a girlfriend, Danielle**

**Jude is 19 & Single**

**This takes place after Season 2 ending (meaning nothing in season 3 happened)**

**This story will become a Jommy.**

And! If anybody wants to help co-write this story with me **please **contact me via email (email is on profile)  
I will reply with all the information you need (What I want to happen, names, etc...) and you will help decide things with me as well  
If you want to co-write then you will need only 1 requirement: a successful fanfiction (not necessarily about IS)  
Thank you!

****


	3. You're gonna what?

This is a short chapter, guys.  
I didn't get no reviews last time so If you read this pleasepleaseplease  
review it because I feel like nobody likes it.  
(Review with bad stuff too! I take all critism well!)  
I still need to introduce the characters more, you'll hear about Danielle a whole lot now!  
& computer is still messed up, hense why its still is this format.  
Oh! One last thing. Please read my 'authors note' if you didn't already!**  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.  
(Song is "Timeless" By Kelly Clarkson & I added a few words to it)**

----  
Previously on **The Beat Of My Heart**:

_"Do we want a topi-"  
and just like that she felt Shays lip crash onto hers._  
----

Jude pulled away, shocked.  
She screamed, "Shay! Are you out of your mind?"  
"What?" He asked all nonchalant  
"What even gave you a thought to kiss me?" She asked,  
"Please Jude, you know you wanted it." He smirked, "What?" she asked  
while she was thinking if she should smack him or not.  
"The way you pulled me away from Karma before. I saw it, you want me."  
He told her, matter-of-factly.  
"Ha! You're delusional."  
"Am I? Really Jude?"  
"Uh, Yes!" She said, about to walk away  
"No. I know you still love me!" Jude turned around,  
"Still? Uhm, I never did, Shay."  
"Really? Eden told me what you said at the Boyz Attack reunion."  
_flashback  
"You guys went out for what? 3 months? I've had colds last longer then that. Get Over It!"  
Jude confessed, "Get over it? I loved him!" _  
_end of flashback  
_"Oh, get over yourself Shay. I was young and...naiive back then."  
"So was I Jude, I'm sorry I cheated on you. I am, really."  
"So am I, Shay..So am I." Jude whispered then got up and left to go to the lobby where she started to work on new lyrics.  
She starting to write but Tommy interrupts her,  
"Hey Jude"  
"Hey Tommy. I'm having major writers block.."  
"Uhm, Okay let me see what you have so far."  
"Okay, here."  
Tommy takes Judes journal as he reads the lyrics Jude wrote;  
_I see it all baby in your blue eyes  
When you look at me I know I feel it too (yes I do)  
So let's sail away and be forever baby  
Where the crystal ocean melts into the sky  
We shouldn't let the moment pass  
Making me shiver let's make it last  
Why should we lose it, don't ever let me go._  
"Wow. Jude, they are good."  
"Uh, yeah. Thanks."  
"Listen, about before Jude.."  
"No, Tommy. I do need to grow up. I was just being selfish"  
"Yeah, but I was wrong to have yelled at you like that. I know you don't want to do that tour thing."  
"Its okay, Tommy."  
"So you're not mad?" He asked  
She shook her head, "No."  
"Good! Because I was wondering if you could help me pick out a ring for Danielle."  
"What? Why?" She asked confused  
"Sadie & Portia were busy today, you're the only girl left."  
"Why do you need a ring, though?"  
_  
_


	4. He Said, She Said

Hey Guys! Thanks to those who reviewed my story!  
I seriously appreciate it! Please remember this will be a Jommy story in the ending.  
I will introduce Danielle a bit more in this chapter! Enjoy!  
_Italics: lyrics/ flashbacks _**bold: scene/time **regular: talking underlined: thoughts/povs  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot & Danielle!  
(Song: "Timeless" by Kelly Clarkson edited to fit storyline)  
**

----  
Previously on **The Beat of my heart**:  
**  
**_"So you're not mad?" He asked  
She shook her head, "No."  
"Good! Because I was wondering if you could help me pick out a ring for Danielle."  
"What? Why?" She asked confused  
"Sadie & Portia were busy today, you're the only girl left."  
"Why do you need a ring, though?"  
_----

"Didn't you hear?" Tommy asked just as he sat down next to her  
"About?" She asked back, scared of the answer she was about to her  
"I'm going to propose!" he responded happily,  
Jude stared at him in shock, "You're gonna what?"  
"Propose..." He replied, his words trailing off  
"What? You guys only knew each other for like.."  
"A year, Jude!" He interrupted, "And, I really love her!" he explained  
Jude got up, "This day can not get any worse, Can it?" She whispered  
"Tom!" Danielle called, "Let's go!"  
"Why do I even open my mouth?" Jude asked herself.  
"Okay, I'll be there in a minute!" Tommy called out, "We'll take later, Okay Jude?"  
Jude raised her eyebrows, "Mhmm, whatever." She said just as Tommy walked away to Danielle  
"Hey Baby," Tommy greeted, "I just gotta get my stuff in Studio C, hold on."  
"Okay." She replied, as Tommy scurried off to get his belongings  
"Oh Jude!" Danielle called, "Hi, Danielle!" Jude faked a smile as Danielle walked over to her  
"I need to talk to you about Tommy." Danielle told her  
"Okay, talk." Jude said, not wanted to hear what she had to say  
"I want to break-up." Danielle told her  
"What? Why?" Jude said as she turned all her attention over to Danielle  
"I just feel like, we don't have that chemistry like we used too," She explained  
"and, I think it's time that me and him...move on." she continued  
"Danielle, c'mon!" Tommy called, "Okay!" She called back  
"Please Jude, don't tell him." she whispered to her, "I know." Jude replied.  
when Danielle walked away, Jude turned around and smirked  
"YES!" She squealed, "YES! YES! Uh huh, Oh yeah!" she started happy-dancing until Spied walked by  
"I knew you were happy Shay was back!" He joked, "Shut up!" Jude said as she smacked him  
playfully on the arm, "I'm gonna tell you something, but you need to swear not to tell anyone, got it?" she warned  
"Hmm...Okay, whats up?" He asked, "Danielle, Tommys girlfriend, just told me shes gonna dump him!"  
she explained, "Wasn't he, like, gonna propose?" Spied asked  
"Yeah, he was." She replied  
"And, you're happy about that? That he's gonna embarrass himself when he tries to propose  
and she rejects it?" He asked, "Well, Spied, I just don't think shes right for him." Jude answered  
He said, "Thats selfish, Jude."

Jude scoffed, "I never thought I would hear that come out of Vincent Spiedermans mouth."  
"Yeah, well sometimes people change. They grow into mature adults." He reported  
"Yeah, some people —"  
"DONUTS!" Spied interrupted running off to the Donut Delivery man  
"Yeah, mature." Jude laughed  
**35 minutes later Studio B  
Jude is writing the rest of lyrics with help from Kwest  
Tommy is still out with Danielle  
**"Thanks a lot for helping Kwest, I'm almost done with the song."  
"No problem." He replied  
"I still can't believe I have to that stupid duet tour with Shay, out of all people." Jude whined,  
"Shay isn't so bad." Shay answered, coming into the room  
"Sure he's not. Cheating on your girlfriend, on her birthday, how nice!" She said sarcastically  
"...Jude—"  
"No, Shay. Let's just finish this song, already." She said interrupting  
"Workaholic, much?" he teased as she glanced at him with the evil eye  
"Kidding." he told her   
"Mhmm, read what I have so far. We sing the chorus' together and you sing this part."  
she said, pointing to a paragraph on her notebook  
"Sing it." Shay told her, "What?" She asked  
"I wanna hear you sing it."  
"But, I don't have all the lyrics."  
"I don't care, I wanna hear you sing it."  
"Uh, Okay, Sure. Hand me my guitar right there." She tells him  
"Okay, here." He says as he hands her the guitar  
She strums the guitar as she starts to sing the lyrics she wrote down  
_"Timeless  
Don't let it end (no)  
Now that you're right here in my arms where you should stay  
Hold tight baby  
Timeless  
Don't let it fade out of sight  
Just let the moments sweep us both away  
Lifting us to where  
We both agree  
This is timeless love  
I see it all baby in your blue eyes  
When you look at me I know I feel it too (yes I do)  
So let's sail away and be forever baby  
Where the crystal ocean melts into the sky  
We shouldn't let the moment pass  
Making me shiver let's make it last  
Why should we lose it don't ever let me go  
Timeless  
Baby its timeless  
Oh baby its timeless  
Timeless  
Don't let it fade out of sight  
Just let the moments sweep us both away  
Lifting us to where  
We both agree  
It's just timeless  
It's just timeless  
Timeless Love"  
_She finished, "I don't have the intro yet, so we need to get to work." She reported,  
"How do you like it?" She asked,  
"Real nice, I like it." Shay told her  
"Yeah, Me too." Kwest agreed, "It could be a hit!"  
Jude laughed, "Cool. Lets write a beginning for it now."  
**20 minutes later writing lyrics  
finishing up the intro for the new song  
Tommy comes back from lunch with Danielle  
and goes into Studio B  
**"I'm back!" Tommy annouces as he enters Studio B  
"Yay." Shay said sarcastically as Jude laughs,  
"Good, Tommy, You're back. I need you to review these lyrics."  
Jude tells him, "Finished?" He asks  
"Yeah, we just need to record now."  
Tommy reads the lyrics,  
"These are...really good Jude."  
"Thanks." She muttered  
"Listen, Tommy, I need to talk to you in private."  
Jude told him, "Okay, now?" He asked  
"Yeah, lets go outside." She answered  
They walk outside as she starts to tell him what Danielle told her,  
"Danielle told me something today." She reported  
"Oh? What did she tell you?" He asked, almost scared to hear the answer to his question  
"She told me that she thought you guys were losing chemistry, and... that she's ready to break up."  
Jude warned, "But, she told me not to tell you, so —"  
"What the hell, Jude?" Tommy interrupted  
"Pardon?" She asked  
"What BS! If Danielle wanted to break up with me she would've already!  
I can't believe you even said something like that!" He yelled  
"What? Why would I make something up like that?" She said, almost yelling  
"I don't know Jude, why would she tell you she was gonna dump me? Why you?"  
"You know what?" She whispered, "I hope she does dump you. You deserve it."  
and just like that she walked away._  
_

**  
**


End file.
